Taken Part One:Alice
by vickysosweet
Summary: A princess sets out with a rebellious vampire to hunt and destroy evil in the Ice-cream Kingdom. But on the way they must hide their love or else it might hurt them. based on flame princess and Marshall lee


**Taken**

Chapter one: Him

I had no idea how I ended up meeting him, but I did. Now let's start from the beginning where I was just a normal princess in the Ice-cream Kingdom.

People call me Alice, the name has nothing to do with the kingdom because my parents hate names like that. My parents keep me away from _all_ the danger around the kingdom. But they know I know that something isn't right about the kingdom.

Two weeks ago my sprinkle guards told me that the red guards have been mysteriously disappearing. People have been talking about apples, jackets, and their other red things have gone missing. I just knew I had to do something about this. This was my adventure time, and I wasn't going to let my mom and dad ruined it.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm going out for a while." I yelled to my parents as they sat by the fire.

"You should bring a guard with you just incase something happens." My mom told me while my dad gathered the guards.

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need this from you anymore! I'm flap-jacking 18 and I don't need you!" I Screamed, my parents where amazed at this outburst. I left the royal city; I forgot how cold it was in the Ice-cream Kingdom, I was freezing.

"Hey you look cold. Do you need a jacket?" Someone or something said to me.

I was petrified but, I managed to speak, "Y-y-yeah I am but-"I turned, I saw his face staring at me, his face was upside down. "Who are you?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm Eric. Does the name ring a bell?" He asked sounding excited.

"No not really. I never heard of you." I replied slowly.

"What! You really have to get out more. I'm Eric the vampire king around hear. I take red things around here and well they become white after that. You know, your long red hair might keep me calm when I'm next to you."

"You're the color thief? Only a vampire, you're so predictable." I began to walk away.

He jumped in front of me and said, "Hey, you know I will take your red hair and make it white, you're a spoiled brat." He floated behind me and sucked the red from my hair.

My red hair which I hated so much was gone. I owed him an apology but, then that'll make him scream (good idea). "Eric thanks. I hated my red hair."

"My God, is this chick for real? Now your on my nerves! Your coming with me!"

Chapter Two: Gone

We where flying at ridiculous speeds, but how were we flying? "Put me down this instant! Do you know who you are flying with? I am royalty, Alice Cream the Ice-cream princess of the Ice-cream Kingdom! Put me down" I yelled franticly.

"Wait, you, royalty! That's funny. And thanks for finally telling me your name Ms. Alice." Eric said with a smile on his face.

After a few minutes of flying, we were out of the Ice-cream Kingdom. He stopped at a small cottage in a forest. "Welcome home Alice." He said still smiling.

The first floor had a couch, a fireplace, and a small kitchen. His house was small. But I managed to warm up and settle down.

After a few minutes Eric floated upside down over my head. His dark red eyes glancing at mine. Finally He managed to speak, "How do you like it here?" I didn't reply, I had no words to say I want to go home (other than just saying it).

"You don't like it here, do you?" He said as he started to float in the seat next to me.

"I do, I just… why me. I heard from some of the scoops that you only attack the pretty girls. You take their colors." I looked down at my feet, "I never left the castle by myself, my parents are way too over protective." I was crying so much that I put my head into the closest thing around, his chest. He put his hand on my head.

"Listen, I have something you can love and go anywhere with." He whispered into my ear. He took me around back to see a sheep with red wool.

"That wool is the only red thing I haven't drunk; I think the guy who sold me this thing said it has magical powers or something. Maybe this thing will cheer you up."

"Okay, hello Mrs. Sheep. Can you help me get out of here?" I asked in the cutest, sweetest baby voice I could.

"Sure, just hop on my fluff and hold on!" The amazing sheep said.

I got on her back and she stretched over the trees and she ran with her stretched feet all the way home.

Chapter three: Home

When I got home it was dark outside and everyone (but the guards) in the kingdom was asleep. I snuck into the house but my mother was sitting in the chair across the room holding a dimming candle.

"Good evening Ms. Alice. Where have you been?" She said slowly standing. Next she ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Mom get off of me. I hate it here. Bwah, get off!" I yelled at her trying to pry her arms from mine. "I hate you, dad, and this house! I had a taste for being on my own and I'm living that kind of life you back off!"

My mom couldn't say a word. She was speechless to the point where she started to babble.

I ran upstairs to my room to grab a couple of things. My mom just didn't understand that she was running my life and I had to take control of it. I grabbed my hoodie, a pillow, a sleeping bag, and my game system.

"Where are you going Ms. Alice? Won't you stay and play a game with me?" The game asked while I added more stuff to the bag I was taking.

"Because Lappy. I hate it here so I'm going to the only place I do know I'll be welcome." I told Lappy (the game) with a stern voice. But suddenly I got a chill. I wasn't cold, I felt as if I wasn't alone in my room, and I wasn't.

"So your coming back to my place are ya?" A voice that sounded very familiar.

"Eric how did you get into my room?" I groaned.

"Front door was unlocked cause I picked the lock, so you ready to come to my place or not?"

"Okay but I'm not flying with you this time!" I called out to him as he started to leave my room.

"You have a magical sheep don't you? Ride that thing!" He replied hopping on the sheep.

After packing I ran downstairs with the bag of things I was packing earlier. I saw Eric looking out into the distance waiting for me.

"What took you so long? I was just about to leave." He said while flying towards me.

"I'm a girl, it takes me forever to get ready ya know!" I scowled at him.

We rode on the sheep for a few minuets of silence. But then he spoke, "Alice shouldn't you give this sheep a name?"

He was right. The sheep did so much for me and I never had a name for it. "Yeah, your right. Hmm, I call you Peanuts." It was the perfect name for the cutest little animal ever!

Half way to his house he spotted a goblin. He hissed and told me he would be right back. I saw him take out his claws and rip that goblin a new one. That was amazing and nauseating at the same time. "That was algebraic dude!" I yelled with amazement when he returned.

"Sorry about that I can't stand to see evil next to a nice girl like you." He said to me with a calm voice. Was he flirting with me? And if he was, I liked it!


End file.
